Inglaterra x Lectora: Stalker
by Italia Veneciana
Summary: No, por supuesto que no te estaba stalkeando. Era sólo un observador casual... O así quería definirse a sí mismo. Fail summary. Oneshot. T por lenguaje, porque hay unas cuantas palabrotas en inglés.


**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya (¿Obvio, no? Si me perteneciese, oh… sería un desastre. Y no estaría escribiendo fanfics.), tú eres de Inglaterra, tus regiones vitales de Prusia, la historia es mía… y creo que ya. Ahora, te dejo leer en sana paz._

Llovía a cántaros.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en tu cuarto era el golpeteo de las pequeñas gotitas de agua contra tu ventana. _Tack, tack, tack_.

El único exterior, al menos.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, y hacía rato habías almorzado, un simple y soso plato de comida de microondas. Pero ni siquiera su sabor a cartón te quedaba en la boca.

Leías un libro.

Por el terrible clima, no podías salir a pasear, ni nada parecido. Parecía que comenzaría a relampaguear en ese momento.

Conectada a tus audífonos, sonaba tu canción favorita, para acompañar la lectura.

Estabas completamente ida del mundo.

No sabías, no te diste cuenta.

…De que alguien te miraba. ¿Por qué habrías de sospechar? Tampoco es que eras Taylor Swift, o algo así. Una chica normal, únicamente.

Oh, no para este "observador casual", como gustaba de llamarse a sí mismo.

¿Para él? Eras la perfección personificada. Hermosa, inteligente y amable. No que él lo admitiera delante de más nadie, por supuesto.

Era su pequeño secreto.

Bueno… ¿secreto? Lo sabía otra persona.

Que, probablemente en nada, ya se lo contaría a medio mundo más.

Tu observador casual… ¡O mejor, llamémoslo _stalker_! (porque bien sabemos tú y yo que lo es…) Él no se enterará. Será nuestro secretito. ¿Cierto, lectora? No le digas que yo te estoy diciendo esto. ¡Y mucho menos contando esta historia!

Ahora que tenemos nuestro acuerdo, puedo proseguir contándote.

Él se llama Arthur Kirkland, y es inglés de nacionalidad. Su cabello es rubio, y suele estar despeinado. Posee cejas bastante gruesas y pobladas, pero son parte de su encanto natural. Sus ojos son verdes, y suelen brillar de rabia cuando se aparece cierto francés un tanto pervertido, o un estadounidense que por pasatiempo come hamburguesas. Aunque, cuando te mira a ti, es distinto. El brillo cambia, a pura admiración. ¿Extraño, no?

¡Y si supieras de su carácter…! Le gusta creerse a sí mismo un caballero, aunque es enojón e impaciente como ninguno. De vez en cuando dice bastantes groserías, especialmente cuando lo sacan de sus casillas.

…¿Pero cómo es posible que tal individuo como el que estamos nombrando justo ahora, se obsesione tanto contigo como para _stalkearte _noche y día?

¡A mí no me preguntes! Yo no lo sé, lectora. Deberás descubrirlo tú misma. A mí sólo me fue confiada esta historia, para contártela cuando pudiese. Pero los detalles, permanecen fuera de mi conocimiento.

Y continuando con vuestro relato, el mismo Arthur Kirland te observaba desde la ventana del solar vecino. Contemplándote. Impresionado, tal vez. ¡Porque ya de tu edad, pocas chicas quedaban que se tomasen un tiempo para sentarse a leer! Y eso era algo que él valoraba mucho de ti.

Todo iba transcurriendo tranquilamente, su sesión diaria (y la diurna solamente, de hecho) de observación a tu persona.

Hasta, por supuesto, que llegó un cierto estadounidense con brusquedad, abriendo la puerta de una patada, y por supuesto, con su respectiva hamburguesa Big Mac y refresco en mano (¿Quién lo diría? Léase el sarcasmo, obviamente).

-_Hey, dude!_ ¿Otra vez _stalkeando_ a la chica? –preguntando, sin cuidar e tacto de su frase.

-_Holy mother of God_! –exclamó el inglés, cayéndose hacia atrás en la silla en la que estaba sentado.- Pero _what the hell is wrong with you, bloody wanker_?!

El otro sorbió de su bebida con inocencia, haciéndose el que no sabía.

-Nada, nada… Sólo preguntaba. ¡No te tienes que poner así, _dude_! Es que como siempre la estás _stalkeando_…

-¡YO _NO STALKEO _A NADIE! ¡Sólo soy un observador casual!

-Uh, _yes_, te lo crees tú solo…

-_Hmph. Leave me alone, you hamburger-eating idiot_…

El "susodicho" se encogió de hombros sencillamente, y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a avanzar hacia la puerta de la habitación, colocando una mano sobre ella.

-Iré a hablar con Tony, por si me necesitas. –avisó, antes de girar el pomo y salir.

-¡Pero Tony ni siquiera es real! –dijo el inglés, casi gritando. _Por supuesto_ que un alienígena gris no era real. Pero sí sus hadas, unicornios y _Flying Mint Bunny_.

Hablando del conejo mentolado volador, éste hizo su aparición al lado de Arthur con un "_Poof_" inaudible. El rubio inmediatamente se volteó hacia él.

-Oh, _Flying Mint Buny_… -sollozó en un suave murmullo, bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose un tanto derrotado.- ¿Cómo hago para hablarle?

El ser revoloteó a su alrededor, emitiendo un extraño sonidito.

Arthur alzó la cabeza, mirando por la ventana. La lluvia había cesado, y tú te habías ido.

-¡Ya sé! ¡La seguiré! _Thanks, Flying Mint Bunny_! –agradeció a su "amigo imaginario" y salió corriendo a perseguirte… disimuladamente.

¿Tú? Ahora paseabas por la calle con tranquilidad, sonando tus manos contra tus piernas a modo de marcar un ritmo pegadizo. Si no, el aire se sentiría muy vacío.

No te dabas cuenta de nada, ni mucho menos. Para ti, estabas sola como la una, siendo el viento y los animales de la naturaleza tu única compañía.

Hasta cierto momento, en el que Arthur Kirkland cometió un error que delató su presencia.

Te volteaste.

Para evitar ser visto, tomó acción evasiva y se lanzó a un arbusto cercano.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntaste, desconfiada. Pensaste que podría ser un violador, un ladrón, o algo así.

Nada. No hubo respuesta.

Pero un arbusto se movió, y alzaste una ceja, curiosa.

-¿Hola…? –repetiste, acercándote lentamente hacia la planta.

Una cabeza rubia se alzó en ella, y un par de ojos verdes te miraron.

-_H-hello_… -tartamudeó el individuo.

-Hola. –dijiste, sonriendo un poco.- ¿Tú eras quien me seguía?

El chico desvió la mirada de ti, sonrojándose un poco.

-_Y-yes_…. –confesó.

Le ofreciste tu mano para que se levantase y saliese de ahí.

-¿Por qué no caminas conmigo? Quizá hasta podamos hablar de algo. –sugeriste con amabilidad. Él asintió, y aceptó tu ayuda.

Quizá, salir de su casa había sido la mejor decisión. Al menos, ya te conocería, y no tendría que ser tu eterno _stalker._ ¿O sí?

_**Nota de autora**_: Dios mío, al fin culminé esto. ¡Y sólo me tardé un día! Es un buen tiempo, creo. Pero… en fin, este oneshot es una disculpa por haber matado al inglesito tan rápido en "Hasta que la Mafia nos separe" (otro de mis fics), así como también fue un pedido que me hicieron.

En fin, muy especialmente lo dedico a mi amiga Miharu Kirkland. Que se lo merece, jo.

Nos leeremos luego. Arrivederci.


End file.
